gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Adite-Devdano
House Adite "Boundless Glory." Aditi Blackhands A girl, born 316. Black hair, blue eyes. Golden filigree tattoos with red skin dye. Dyed her hands black to the elbow after death of daughter, Devi. Adventurer, dame, and Lady of Raaneka. Mother of Tikta, Devi, Ujval, Jura, Avam, and Anguri. Master of the spear. May she return during our greatest need. ---- Anguri Adite Daughter of Aditi, born 347 of Devdan. Red hair, blue eyes. Wispy white tattoos with mottled purple dye. Queen of Raaneka, Marshal of the Berunda Riders, Cousin to the Islanders of the Jeweled Cities. Wife to Krama and mother to Bapa Adite. Called the Golden. Her mother's equal. Died defacing the Victor's Statue of Tupelo Cornus in 401. Krama Adite A boy, born in 346. Black hair, blue eyes. Hard red tattoos with white skin dye. King of Raaneka , Berunda Rider, husband to Anguri Adite, father of Bapa. Fearless in battle. Died of old age in 405. Seri A girl, born 347. Brown hair, green eyes. Stippled black tattoos, striped light blue dye. Knight, Berunda Rider, lover to Anguri Adite. Fleet of foot. Died of old age in 404. ---- Bapa Adite Son of Krama, born 365 by Anguri. No hair, blue eyes. Round red tattoos, no dye, and white Wenyavuk Tiger stripes on his arms. Captain of the First Raaneki Cavalry. Husband to Patari and Masadi. Father of Pahale, Dusari, Tyrti, Catha, Ancavi, and Chathi. A robust man. Patari Adite (56-60) A girl, born in 365. Blonde hair, hazel eyes. Gentle brown tattoos with golden accent dye. Master wrestler, and stonemason guildowner. Wife of Bapa. Mother of Dusari, Tyrti, and Chathi. A hard woman. Masadi Adite A girl, born in 365. Blue hair, blue eyes. Electric blue tattoos with silver accent dye. Master dancer, and acrobat. Wife of Bapa. Mother of Pahale, Catha, and Ancali. A sultry woman. ---- Dusari Adite Daughter of Patari, born in 381. Red hair, hazel eyes. Golden tattoos with green body dye. Third Marshal of the Berunda Riders, wife of Tarn Grant-Tremblor Adite, and master of the Vineyard Spear. A beautiful, dangerous woman. Tarn Grant-Tremblor Adite A boy, born in 377. Purple-blue hair, copper eyes. Green and white tattoos with no body dye. Son of Evelyn Grant and Pinna Tremblor, and husband of Dusari Adite. A tall and agile athlete. Heirloom The True Flame: A candle that cannot be extinguished, lit long ago by a spark from the rocks of the Painted Coast. Presented by the Blazing Avatar during the First Raaneki Games in 347. A symbol of endurance, and of the world's mysteries. House Devdano "Wisdom and Generosity." Devdan A boy, born 316. Red hair, brown eyes. Geometric silver tattoos with blue skin dye. Adventurer, knight, and Lord of Raaneka. Father of Devi, Ujval, Jura, Avam, and Anguri. He led the Raaneki with bravery and cunning. May he return in our greatest need. ---- Ujval Glorysight Devdano Son of Devdan, born 344 by Aditi. Deep red hair, brown eyes. Vinelike brown and deep red tattoos with green skin dye. King and Chief Vintner of Raaneka. Husband to Lomadi, father of Hansi, Calaki, and Dacari. As cunning as his father. Called Glorysight for the tragedy at the Second Grand Ball of Telluris. Died of Pusdeath in 383. Lomadi Devdano A girl, born 346. Purple hair, green eyes. Delicate red tattoos with gray skin dye. Queen of Raaneka, Caravan guildowner, wife of Ujval, mother of Hansi, Calaki, and Dacari. A sly merchant. Died of Pusdeath in 383. ---- Hansi Devdano Daughter of Lomadi, born 363 of Ujval. Purple-black hair, brown eyes. Purple-black tattoos with green skin dye from the elbows down. Wife of Krodhi. Mother of Talvar. A joyful winemaker. Krodhi Devdano A girl, born in 361. Green hair, brown eyes. Abrupt brown tattoos with blue skin dye. Wife of Hansi. Mother of Talvar. A surly tavernowner. Calaki Serendel Daughter of Lomadi, born 364 of Ujval. Orange hair, green eyes. Stark orange tattoos with banded green dye. Princess of Qarimos, wife of Jacob Serendel, mother of Aditi Sultana. A clever musician and singer. Died of age in 419. Jacob Serendel Son of Jain, born 356 by Alara. Brown hair, green eyes. No tattoos or dye. Prince of Qarimos, Admiral of the Raaneki Navy, wife of Calaki, and father of Aditi Sultana. A puissant captain. Died of age in 420. Dacari Devdano Daughter of Lomadi, born 365 of Ujval. White hair, gray eyes. Flowing white tatoos with ashy black dye. Wife of Edwyrd of Jarrland. A serene dancer and diplomat. Died of violence in 421 at age 56. Dacaryn Jarrow Daughter of Dacari, born 399 of Edwyrd. White hair, blue tattoos with grey dye. Wife of King Khyne Daan of the Glazfell. A formidable queen consort, mother of Ghalle, Erac, Tevi and Faewen. Lost at sea in 444 at age 45. Anguryn Jarrow Daughter of Dacari, born 405 of Edwyrd. White hair, purple tattoos with golden dye. Consort of Amber Adite. A peaceable farmer. No children. Seirwynn Jarrow Daughter of Dacari, born 411 of Edwyrd. White hair, no tattoos or dye. A cruelly-used pawn and victim. No known partners, confined for madness aged twenty. Heirloom The Winemantle: A necklace, finely crafted with a single, many-colored gem. Presented by Sycia during the Second Raaneki Games in 362. It is a reminder of the beauty in this world, and of its inconstance. House Satato "Relentless Devotion." Satata A boy, born 314. Brown hair, brown eyes. Flowing brown tattoos. Adventurer, and lover to Aditi and Devdan. Father of Tikta. Died in battle at sea at age 23 in 337. ---- Tikta Satato Son of Satata, born 333 by Aditi. Blonde hair, brown eyes. Simple black tattoos with light brown skin dye. Retired Captain of the First Raaneki Cavalry. Husband to Lady Cassandra Bordeux, father of David, Khili, Sirius, Urani, and Pasa. A formidable archer. Died in his sleep in 391. Cassandra Bordeux Daughter of Lord David Bordeux, born 329 by Candice, nee Firestone. Red hair, hazel eyes. Known as "the Unmarked." Wife of Prince Tikta Satato, mother of of David, Khili, Sirius, Urani, and Pasa. Retired envoy to the Union of the Northwest. Died of Pusdeath in 390. ---- David Satato Son of Tikta, born 355 by Cassandra. Red-purple hair, brown eyes. Minimal white tattoos and no skin dye. Husband to Lady Uristine of Razdis. Envoy to the Union of the Northwest with his wife, Uristine. Died of old age in 415. Uristine of the Unbroken Line Clan A girl, born 346 of Razkai. Brown hair, red eyes. No tattoos or skin dye. Wife of David Satato. Envoy to the Union of the Northwest with her husband, David. Khili Satato Daughter of Cassandra, born 356 of Tikta. Brown hair, hazel eyes. Swirling purple tattoos with blue and gold skin dye. Ancestral priestess and explorer. Wife of Dheva. Mother of Tikta II Satato. Lost exploring the depths of Ayava in 398. Dheva Satato A boy, born 354. Green hair, blue eyes. Numerous blue tattoos with green skin dye patterns. A storyteller and explorer. Husband of Khili Satato. Father of Tikta II Satato. Lost exploring the depths of Ayava in 398. Pasa Satato Son of Tikta, born 360 by Cassandra. No hair, pale eyes. Numerous white tattoos with dark gray skin dye. A noted wise man. ---- Bhakti Satato A girl, born in 379. Red hair, green eyes. Swirling purple tattoos with blue and gold skin dye. Queen of Raaneka and a devoted ancestral priestess. Daughter of Sir Joradar the Loud, wife of Tikta II Satato, mother of Naviki, Bhori, and Khusa. A passionate speaker. Tikta II Satato Son of Dheva, born in 379. Green hair, blue eyes. Numerous blue tattoos with green skin dye patterns. King of Raaneka and master storyteller. Husband to Bhakti Satato, father of Naviki, Bhori, and Khusa. Committed to the memory of his ancestors. Heirloom The Ivory Vessels: Twin drinking horns of ivory. Gifts presented by Grmanhil during the Last Visitation in Guilder in 369. A symbol of fellowship, and of the dream of purity. Progenitors Aditi Blackhands ''' A girl, born 316. Black hair, blue eyes. Golden filigree tattoos with red skin dye. Dyed her hands black to the elbow after death of daughter, Devi. Adventurer, dame, and Lady of Raaneka. Mother of Tikta, Devi, Ujval, Jura, Avam, and Anguri. Master of the spear. May she return during our greatest need. '''Devdan A boy, born 316. Red hair, brown eyes. Geometric silver tattoos with blue skin dye. Adventurer, knight, and Lord of Raaneka. Father of Devi, Ujval, Jura, Avam, and Anguri. He lead the Raaneki with bravery and cunning. May he return during our greatest need. 'Satata ' A boy, born 314. Brown hair, brown eyes. Flowing brown tattoos. Adventurer, and lover to Aditi and Devdan. Father of Tikta. Died in battle at sea in 337. Children Tikta Satato Son of Satata, born 333 by Aditi. Blonde hair, brown eyes. Simple black tattoos with light brown skin dye. Retired Captain of the First Raaneki Cavalry. Husband to Lady Cassandra Bordeux, father of David, Khili, Sirius, Urani, and Pasa. A formidable archer. Died in his sleep in 391. Devi Adite Daughter of Aditi, born 343 of Devdan. Brown hair, blue eyes. A serene child. Trained as a winemaker. Died of Dreadfallow sickness at age 10 in 353. Ujval Devdano Son of Devdan, born 344 by Aditi. Deep red hair, brown eyes. Vinelike brown and deep red tattoos with green skin dye. King and Chief Vintner of Raaneka. Husband to Lomadi, father of Hansi, Calaki, and Dacari. As cunning as his father. Died of Pusdeath in 383. Jura Devdano Son of Devdan, born 346 by Aditi. Light brown hair, gray eyes. A finicky child. Twin to Avam. Died of Thirty Day Plague at age 9 in 355. Avam Devdano Son of Devdan, born 346 by Aditi. Light brown hair, gray eyes. Sculpted blue tattoos with silver dye. Born a weakling, but miraculously vigorous after Thirty Day Plague in 355. Known as the Wayward Prince. A massive warrior. Died in passion in 392. Anguri Adite Daughter of Aditi, born 347 of Devdan. Red hair, blue eyes. Wispy white tattoos with mottled purple dye. Queen of Raaneka, Marshal of the Berunda Riders, Cousin to the Islanders of the Jeweled Cities. Wife to Krama and mother to Bapa Adite. Called the Golden. Her mother's equal. Died defacing the Victor's Statue of Tupelo Cornus in 401. Category:Dynasties Category:Dynasties of Telluris